capitol academy high
by Mockingjay pin and mockingjay
Summary: this is modern day so no hunger games. Peeta is the new boy at school. but what will happen if katniss everdeen the popular girl at school invites peeta to the victors what troubles will happen? this is my first fanfiction so please dont be cruel hunger games is my fav book rated m for violence and laungauge how do you add a chapter i need help right in reviews.
1. Chapter 1-the new kid

Chapter 1- New school

Peeta's POV

''Bye mom!Bye Dad!'' I shout to my parents as I leave the bakery to go to the train station ''Bye'' they shout back. My mother is very happy today (and she's never happy so it like Christmas came early this year) because I'm going to Capitol academy high!**(A/N I spell capitol like that because that's how they spell it in the book)**It's very hard to get in that school. You either have to give $1,000 or get a scholarship because you are good at something. There's about 5 people (not including me) That go there. and today's the first day there coming back from spring break.

As Im walking I see my 2 older brothers come up to me.

'Oh Dick 1 and Dick 2'I think as they go up to me.

''Look at my little bro,growing up so I know why mom was happy this morning and was singing at 3 A.M in the morning.''Rye 's a 18 years old and just finished college.

'' 'll be the nerd of the will ruin my image.''Wheat 's 22 and he still lives with guy.

''At least I have girls who like me!''I say and I run to the train station.

'They never get the girls'I thought

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I get to the train station at 7:00 am since i went to Mcdonalds for breakfest and see my two best friends, Delly Cartwright and Gale Hawthorne. Gale is from the seam. He got in by a scholarship since he's good at weaponry and dancing. Delly got in by paying since she's pretty rich.I met Gale when he was trading game with my father with a girl when he was girl as well was from the looked about 9 years old like me at the time.I met Delly before she went to Capitol Academy are also I told them I got into Capitol Academy High,they were so happy,they gave me money.

When im by the train station,I see that it has a silver,rich Capitol look.I see Gale and Delly talking when Gale see's me.

''Hey bread boy!'' Gale shouts and I come over.

''HELLO PITA BREAD!'' Delly shouts in my ear.

''DELLY! I'M NOT DEATH BUT NOW I PROBABLY AM THANKS TO YOU!'' I scream

Delly just chuckles ''Sorry Pita Bread.''

Gale has a green plaid shirt,blue jeans,and black sneaker's .Delly has a blue cropped top with a grey tank top under it ,Jean shorts and white sandals. I have a blue plaid shirt,khaki pants and black sneakers

'Thank god Delly has a grey tank top under her cropped top because I don't want to see her stomach again.

I begin to chat with Gale when I see Madge,the Mayors had her blonde hair in loose had a pink leopard print shirt,pink jeans,and white sandals. She also had pink highlights.I then see 2 seam with medium brown wavy hair in a ponytail,a grey shirt,blue skinny jeans and white laced sneaker with neon green other seam girl had her hair in a braid,with neon blue highlights,a grey adventure time shirt,grey pants,and sliver bobs.

Soon the shiny silver train train came, we went in and left.

We sit in velvet red seats and go to the back while Madge and her friends go to the i notice a girl,who looks like a merchant with a hot pink sundress and white laced sits next to the seam girl with the fishtail braid.

We stop at district 11. I see two teens and one of them a muscular boy comes while the girl goes to were Madge and her friends are.

'' I see you know Delly and Gale so I'll introduce myself. I'm Thresh one of Delly and Gale's friend''The boy says

''I'm Peeta. Delly and Gale's best friend.''

''And the little girl there is Rue. She's my younger sister. She only hangs out with her friends.'' Thresh says

10,9,8...

Where at district 7. The train goes to refuel so me,Delly,Gale,and Thresh go to we come back in I see a girl who has short black hair that's with Rue and Madge and a boy sitting on our side with black hair as well.

''Hello. You must know Delly,Gale, and Thresh. I'm Joey an you are?'' The boy said.

''I'm Peeta. Delly and Gale's best friend.'' I say.

6,5...

Where at district 4 when I see a boy with bronze hair with sea-green eyes and a girl with long brown hair and sea-green eyes as well go to were the group of girls are.

3...

Where at district 2 when I see a girl with long black hair and a muscular man with blonde hair go to the rest of the group up front.

...

Where at district 1 when i see one girl with strawberry-blonde hair another girl with bright blonde hair who go to the front while the two boys with blonde hair and a girl with a fox face come where we are

'' Gloss and this is Marvel.'' The man with a dirty blonde hair said'

The girl with orange hair and a fox face says ''Hello. I'm Finch. I'm really from district 5 but I was at district 1 for spring break.

''I'm Peeta. Delly and Gale's best friend.'' I say as we go to the capitol.

When the train drops us off I go get my schedule. Delly says its a boarding academy and high school all in 's a really huge a white entrance a marble doors,marble hallways,the school looked like it was just built.I have the same dorm as 209. Delly decides to show me around campus since its a really big school and you could get were by the food court,which is downstairs with a fantastic view of the land a forest, i see the same group from this morning.

Who is that group?


	2. Chapter 2-coming back

**So I know im a horrible writer but do some reviews please just some atleast one or more.I feel so alone :( here's chapter 2**

**disclaimer:i do not own the hunger games books or characters accept for the character dawn.**

Chapter 2-coming back

Katniss' POV

Its good to be back from spring break. I really missed my friends. I go to my dorm were I share with Annie,Dawn,and Johanna.I begin to unpack when I hear a knock and a shout.

''Katniss!Open the door or I'll karate chop it down.'' Its Glimmer.I open the door.

''Glimmer, you cant even break a fortune cookie so dont get your hopes up.'' I say.

''I know anyway the party is in my dorm right and only the Victors too?'' she ask.

''Yup and only the victors.'' I say. The Victors are us which is the most popular group in the school. The people in the group are me,Glimmer,Finnick,Annie,Dawn,Johanna,Madge,Cashme re,Rue,Clove, Prim who is my sister,Cato,and Cecelia who is from District 8 but she stayed in the Capitol for spring break.

''Cool.I'll call Rue to tell her to bring the food and you call Finn for the entertainment. Glimmer says.

''Ok but tell Rue to not bring achohol or drugs because last time we did, Finn and Cato made out... Ew. I explain

''Ok.'' Glimmer says as she walks.

''BYE GLITTER SHIMMER!" I shout

''BYE KIT KAT!" Glimmer shouts.

''DONT NICKNAME ME AFTER A CANDY!'' I shout.

''WELL DONT NICKNAME ME AFTER A ART SUPPLY!'' She shouts.

I decide to call Finnick

Finnicks POV

I was in a really intense conversation with Annie on Harry Potter when all the sudden in the middle of my text Katniss calls.'Fuck you Katniss' I thought before i answered I shouted ''I'll get you Katniss.'' and i answer.

Peetas POV

I was playing COD on the XBOX when all the sudden Finnick screams ''I'll get you Katniss.'' I decide to eavsdrop since I have nothing better to do and it might be an intresting conversation.

F-WHAT THE HELL KATNISS? I WAS IN AN INTENSE CONSATION WITH ANNIE ON HOGWARTS!

K-Well thanks for that hello :/ anywho you need to bring 3 wiis,wii games,and 12 wii controlers.

can I bring my new roomate/ new boy because he has no friends and only plays on the Xbox.

Wait... He meant ME!

K-ok as long as he dosnt bring achohol because we dont want the same gender to make out again.

F-thanks kitty!

k-bye finn the human

F-bye kit kat

I cant believe it. I m going to hang out with cool people.

''hey pita bread!want to hang out with me and my friends?'' finn ask

''Sure.'' I say non-chalanet while in my mind i doing the snoopy happy dance.

''OK be read in 5 minutes.'' Finn says.


	3. Chapter 3-the party part 1

**going to 7th grade in hyattsville middle school and ill have no friends :( is anyone going to be there please tell me because i hate being new and its the second time im moving . Im from New jersey so plz tell me. Heres chapter 3.**

**Katniss POV**

I decide to call Glimmer for 2 reasons. One to know if Finn can bring the new boy and 2 to know if she needs help.

G-hey kitty

K-hey glitter

G-so whats up

K-Well finn wants to know if he can bring the new boy so i said yes.

G- yeah sure and get your ass down here with ann,Dawn,and Jo you guys need to help.

K-got g.

g-BYE K

''ANNIE,DAWN,JO HURRY YOUR ASS UP AND CHANGE WE HAVE TO HELP GLITTER! AND DONT FORGET THE TWO TVS!'' I shout

''OK!'' they shoaut.

I change to a forest green shirt with a black bow,Jean short shorts black uggs,and my ray bean glasses that i need and my hair braided.

Dawn is wearing a plaid shirt with jeans and brown uggs.

Jo is wearing a dark blue hollister shirt with black shorts and brown uggs

Ann is wearing a sea green tank top with jean short shorts and white sandels.

''Me and Jo will get the tv's.'' I say.

''ok'' Jo said.

we go to glimmers dorm when we enter i see my sister prim who is one of glimmers rommate along with Madge.

''Hey little duck.'' I say even though she's 15 **(note-rue and prim are both 15.)**

I enter and put the tvs down.

I hear a knock.I open the door to see clove,cash,and cecelia who is from district 8 but stayed here for spring enter the room when finn texts.

**F-hey sweetheart**

**me-dont u have annie or do u want to double date**

**f-well thanks for that hello :/ anyway can u open the door were here.**

**me-k.**

When i open the door i see finn cato and a boy who is very cute with sparkiling blue eyes.

''hey finn the human!Hey cato the...uh im still on it.'' I say

''Hey hello kitty.'' Cato says

''Hey sweetheart.'' Finn says flirty.

''If i had a pie right now i put it in your face finn.'' I say.

I hear the new boy chuckle and i never funny.

''Kitty this is peeta,peeta katniss i'll go put the wii's in.''Finn says and he leaves.

''So your parents coudnt think of name so they named you after some fucking bread.'' I say smiling.

''Yeah they named all my sibilings after really wierd.'' he says blushing.

i look down and am i blushing crazy.

''Im going to call you pita bread.'' I say with a huge grin.

''well finding nemo calls me that too.'' Peeta says refuring to finn. I begin to laugh.

''KATNISS!HELP ME ANN IS SHOWING HER WIERD SIDE.''Finn shouts.

I go to help finn.

Peetas POV

all i could is beautiful. she takes my breath away.

''PITA BREAD!HELP FINN I NEED TO HELP RUE!.''Katniss shouts.

''Ok.'' I say.

Katniss POV

I go to help Rue when i bump into peeta.

''Oh im really sorry its my fault i wasnt looking.'' He says.'ever the gentleman.' i thought

''its ok.'' I say blushing.I go to help rue when every girl in the dorm pushes me to the closet.

''Ok this better not be 7 minutes in hevan.'' I say.

''You like peeta.''they say.

''No i fucking dont.'' i say.

'' Kat i know you my whole life and i know u like someone you were blushing crazy.'' Dawn said.

''Ok i do he is cute.'' I say

''ok lets go.'' jo says.

we leave and i thought 'i like peeta.'


	4. Chapter 4-the pary part 2

**Peetas POV**

I go help Finn when i bump into katniss.

'' my fault i wasnt looking.'' I say

She blushes and say ''Its ok.''

I smile and go to Finn when Cato and Finn Jump on me.

''AURGH! GET OFF YOU GUYS ARE HEAVY.'' I shout

they get off and Cato says ''Katniss can carry us both without whining.''

''whatever what do you want.''I say.

The grin widely and say in unison ''YOU LIKE KATNISS.''

''Yeah i really do.'' I say.

''Ok operation lets get katniss to like you is a go.'' Finn says

''Now help me with wii's.''

''Ok.'' I say.

**Dawns POV **

I'm so happy for katniss she likes someone again. She neveall again after what happen with... him. The theme of the party is game night and we choosed the hoping katniss dosnt get broken hearted 's kinda mental.

**Katniss POV**

'I like peeta.I like peeta.' I thought over and over agin while doing the snoopy happy dance in my mind.

''WII'S READY!.'' Finn shouts.

This will be the best party ever.


	5. Chapter 5-the party part 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews im so happy-Does the snoopy happy dance- Thanks also for the tips i appretiate 's chapter 5**

**Katniss Pov**

''GLIMMER FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME ILL TELL YOU LATER WHEN HE'S NOT HERE!" I shout to since I told them I like Peeta they ask me why...well everyone exept for Dawn.I get a text and i see it's from my other best friend at home.

**Scarlet-Hey kitty.**

**Me-Hey scar.**

**Scarlet-Guess what i got accepted to capitol academy high.**

**me-WHinn AT I NEED TO TELL DAWN I'LL TXT U L8TER BYE!**

**''**DAWN I HAVE GOOD NEWS!'' I shout.

''What.'' She asks

''Scar got accepted to this school!.'' I say.

''YES!'' she screams.

''um if you two ladies are done we can play the wii.'' Finn says.

We go over and i see pita bread and I 's just so pretty with his blonde hair and blue eyes i could just stare at him for hours...

''Kat...Your drooling.'' Dawn whispers.

''Oh.'' I say suprised I never .

''Ok we're going to be in three groups of four so pair up.'' Finn says.

my team is Rue Prim and Dawn,Finn's group is Peeta Jo and annie,and Clove's is Cato,Glimmer,and cecelia.

''Ok so first game is just dance 3.'' Finn says.

We've been playing the wii for three hours and my teamhas officaly deicide to play truth or dare since all the boys left.

Glimmer spins the bottle and it lands on me.

''Truth or dare.'' Glimmer says.

''Truth.''I say.

''Why do you like peeta.'' Glimmer says giggling.

''Because he's a gentleman and he has the blonde hair thats kinda over his eyes and those sparkling blue why i must've droolde.'' I say truthlly.

''Aww.'' All the girls say in unison.

''well lets got to our doorm before effie finds out were gone and passed curfew and says that is mohgany and tomorrow is gonna be a big big day.'' Dawn says.

''As we go to our dorm In my mind I do the snoopy happy dance and i whisper''I hope peetas not a player.''


	6. Chapter 6-authors note

**Ok so this is an authors note so i have a couple of imprtant thaings.**

** making a new story at the same time as this and i need help finding a summary is its after the 74th annual hunger games katniss is the only victor since peeta never made loved Peeta alot since his confession so she becomes an achoholic,But what if peeta really did live and they were just fixing his would happen when he comes back and prim haymitch and everyone else from district 12 knew but katniss. will she find out?I'll probably call it lost idk.**

**2.I'm so happy with my reviews im letting someone create a character to be in capitol academy high tht katniss and prim only put that in the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7-the kiss

**I wish it was friday cause it will be field day !And im not moving anymore!-does snoopy happy dance- anywho for the contest you have till i get to chapter 10 to tell me your character it will be scarlets sister thats prims prim and rue are a 15 in this story so heres chapter 6.**

**Katniss POV**

_Im shouting to my father to get out of the mines with Prim and my mother but its too late the explosion happens and a officer comes to take me from my dead family and im screaming and crying ''NO YOU CAN NOT TAKE ME AWAY FROM THEM!NOOOOO!'' _

''KATNISS!WAKE UP!IT ONLY A NIGHTMARE!'' Dawn Ann and Jo shout.

I wake up to a cold sweat and im still thrashing.I stop and begin to cry queitly.

''Its ok the mockingjay tell me what happened this time.''Annie in the victors call me the mockingjay because of my pin how im very fond of them and im exactly like one.

''P-Prim and m-m-my mother were in the e-e-e-explosion!'' I say crying.

''No its not true Prim is with Glimmer and Madge and your mom is at the capitol hospital now calm down and we can watch a movie any movie you want.'' Dawn is one fo the people who know me the best aslong with Annie Finn Jo Scarlet Prim and Rue.

''Ok.'' I say and I go find a movie.I choosed three movies. Spongebob squarepants the movie,Grown ups,and Pitch perfect.

I hear the alarm and see its 7:30 and were going to be late for school.I decide to wake my roomates up with the army way.

I get Dawns trumpet and blow on it and Annie Jo and Dawn wake up.

''GUYS!ITS 7:30 WERE GOING TO BE LATE SO GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP AND CHANGE!" I shout.

''AYAH CAPTAIN!'' They shout.

I change to a light blue shirt with the word retro,neon blue jean shorts,White bobs, get my ray bean glasses and change them to a sky blue color,and my mockingjay pin my father gave me before he passed away and i braid my hair

Dawn has a white hollister shirt that says 'me and my beaches.' green skinny jeans with black uggs and a hipster headband.

Annie has an aqua shirt that says 'im freaking awesome' with aqua shorts and blue sandels.

jo has a neon blue shirt with jean shorts and white opened toe shoes.

We hurry downstairs to our locker when we hear the late bell.'Shit' I thought.

We get in homeroom when I see with too much pink.

''Now ladies why are you late?!'' Ms trinket asks.

Being the best liar and never getting in trouble i decide to anserw. ''We're sorry its just that we couldnt find our dorm key so we couldnt find it until just now so thats why were late.'' I lie.

''Well ok but this is only a warning ok girls.'' says.

''Yes.'' We replied

When we get to our seats everyones mouth is opened suprised on how a good liar i am.

''Your going to catch flies.'' I say

I look outside the class and I see Scarlet.

''Dawn,Prim look its scarlet lets go suprise her.''I say to Prim and DAWN

''Ok'' They say.

We get out of Homeroom and say ''SCARLET!''

She jumps and turns 's also from the seam with her straight hair and olive skin and grey eyes.I see she has a yellow spaggehtti strap shirt and blue shorts with white sandels.

''KATNISS!DAWN!PRIM!''She hug .

''Let me see your schedule.'' I said and I take mine to compare.

**Katniss Everdeen Dorm-666**

**homeroom-Ms**.**Trinket**

** .(Peeta,Dawn,annie,and jo.)**

** (victors)**

** .(Peeta,Dawn,Annie,Glimmer,and jo)**

**P4-Lunch.(Victors)**

**P5-Relaxation (victors)**

**P6-Gym (victors)**

**P7-Free period (Dawn,annie,Jo,Rue,Glimmer,Finnick)**

** (Peeta,Annie,Dawn,Clove,Finnick)**

**P9-LA-miss-marry(Peeta,Jo,Annie,Rue,Prim)**

**P10-libary(Victors)**

** .(Prim,Clove,Annie,Peeta.)**

**Scarlet Jones dorm-666**

**P4-Lunch**

**P5-Relaxation **

**P6-Gym **

**P7-Free period **

**P9-LA-miss-marry**

**P10-libary**

''You have the same dorm as me and Dawn. I'll introduce you to the group.''

We go in and i Introduce everyone to Scar.

''This is Jo,Annie,Finnick,Rue,Cecelia,Cashmere,Glimmer,Clov e,Cato,and Madge.'' I say

''Hey''They say.

''Guys this is scarlet. She has the same dorm as me dawn ann and jo.'' I say.

The bell rings and we all go to first period and I see Peeta.

''Hey.'' I say.

''Hey.''He replies.

''What do you have?''I ask

'' ?'' He asks.

''Same.'' i say as we walk together to Fashion and before we enter I did the unthinkble before i relized.

I kissed Peeta on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8-Fashion class

** Katniss' POV**

I couldnt believe it.I kissed the lips.

''Im sorry.I dont know what -''I begin but he stops me by kissing the lips.I kiss him back and I let go.I blush.

''well lets get to class.''I say and i go to johanna annie scarlet and dawn who have probably the worlds widest grins and smiles.

''You kissed him and he kissed you back!So romantic.''Said Annie.

''Yeah but now he thinks im a fucking pervert.''I say

''no he dosent he kissed you . AND YOU KISSED HIM BACK.''says annie.

''Yeah i guess so but i think he thinks imma a freaking fucking pervery or a slut or a...-''I begn but Jo cuts me off.

''No he dosent our little mockingjay.I think he really liked the kissed because when he came in he mouthed to us 'yes'like he was happy that you kissed him and i think he likes you.''Says Jo.

''Yeah but that happened with him to and I was broken for a week before I fighted him the day before spring break.''I say.

''Yeah but he's diffrent now shush is here.''Scarlet and Dawn say as they laugh and do the jinxs thing.

is one of our favorite 's diffrent and not like those capitol teachers like Effie Trinket.

''Good morning was your spring break?''Asked

''Good.'' the class says I think anyone who has him is there favorite teacher.

''Ok so we have a project and we cant use partners because the board makes me do it and you know im fucking scared of the head board,Alma Coin.''Says and we all laugh.

''So the music projects are on the ,water,earth, I choosed your element and i'll think you'll like the element i choosed.'' says.

''Ok so Annie Cresta,your element is water. Johanna Mason,yours is earth,Dawn Knight,yours is earth,Scarlet Jones Ypur element is earth,Katniss Everdeen,Yours is fire..''He says as he continues.

'Im fire'I thought as I listen to Cinna for everyones he finishes I relize im the only one that got fire.

''Cinna.''I say

''Yes''He replies

''How come im the only one who got fire?''

''Well when I look into your eyes,I see fire in very brave especially beating up..well you know.I thought,well fire is like your pontential and you'll do anything to save your friends.''he says.

''Wow.''I say

''Now as well you dont even have to make a design because you are my star student so I made first one is a black suit,The second one is a red dress,and the third one is a wedding dress that turns into a mockingjay dress.''He says as I see the designs.

''So how does that go with fire?''I ask.

''Well Im going to use a special fabric so I make the dresss go on fire and you wont get hurt or burned at all.''He says.

''Cool.'' I say and I go back to my seat when the bell rings

**So next chapter will be the same class but in Peetas POV.**


	9. Chapter 9-Invitation

**I have the first chapter of my new called I need your love so the authors note when It said I needed a title...well I was listening to the song and well it went with my story..kinda so please read the first chapter of yeah also Im really busy this week(I still have school..yipee ._.) cause im going to broadway for a field trip.i have field day and finals again yipee for finals ._. heres chapter 8 i think?**

**Peetas POV**

Katniss just kissed me.

'OMG'I thought.

''Im sorry.I dont know what-''She starts but I kiss her and she kisses me stop and she blushes

''Well lets get to class.''She says still blushing.

We go in and i see madge,Annie,Johanna,Dawn,and a girl with brown hair making hearts and I mouth 'Yes'

I sit with delly and Finn and Cato come to sit with me so I decide to introduce delly to finn and cato.

''Delly this is Finn and Cato two members from the victors.I was invited to there party yesterday.''I say.

''Hey.''Finn and cato says.

''You hanged out with the victors on your first day?!''Delly says.

''Well Finn invited me.''I say.

''Delly here this is from the victors.''Finn says giving her a golden envolope thats says delly in opens it and reads it.I read it to and its says-

Dear Delly,

We have been watching you for a while and you have good power and someone who has victors have agreed and would love to invite you to the you know we know you know someone who used to be a give us our response as soon as must give it to me in 2 will still hang out with your old friends but please join 'll be a great addition to our 're fun and excitiing but we arent populars like in movies.

From,

Katniss Everdeen.

''AHHH!''Delly ears are probably deaf now.

''so will you sweetheart?"'Asks finn.

''Yes.''Delly says

''Oh peeta are you joining us?''Asks finn.

''Wait what?''I ask

''All of us this morning deicde to let you in so do you want too.''Asks finn.

''Yes.''I say

'who did delly know that used to be in the victors' i wonder and the teacher comes in.

''Finn,your element is water,Cato yours is earth,Delly,yours is air,Peeta,Yours is earth...''Cinna have a project on make doing three designs that go with the element he choosed and no partners.

After they say everyones name I notice that Katniss was the only one for fire.

''Hey how come Katniss was only fire.''I ask.

''umm well the victors and cinna choosed that katniss should be the only one for fire since she's like fire or a flame.''Finn says while doing his design.

''OK''I say and the bell rings.

Delly drags me to run to see katniss.

''Katniss!"delly says and katniss jumps with a Knife in her hand.

''Oh its only you i thought it was someone else.''Katniss says as she puts the knife in her boot.

''So what do you want.''She asks.

''Yes i want to join the victors.''Delly says happy

Katniss smiles and says''Good now go to Annie,Scarlet and Dawn and they'll tell you some rules.''

''Ok.''Delly says and goes.

''Umm finn told me that you guys invited me to the victors so I said yes.''I say.

''Really!''She says smiling at me.I never seen her rare.

''Yes.''I say.

''Ok so whats your next class?''She asks.

''Umm Math with Haymitch.''I say.

''Me too.''She says as we walk to Math.

**Ok so next chapter will be a time skip to Last period which is music.**


	10. Chapter 10-Lunch

**I am the worst writer ever!I out the same chapter in diffrent chapters!So the next chapter is the time skip to music.-slaps hand in forehead repeatly-**

** Katniss POV**

Its finally lunch time and when I enter,everyone stops to look at me.

'I hate when they do that.'I the first one to our lunch table which is in the middle of the entire everyone but Peeta and Delly come and we grab lunch.

When we sit down I see Delly and Peeta enter with..Gale!All the victors see and I go up to get Delly and Peeta.

''Um do you wanna sit with us Pita and Deli?''I ask.

''Sure but can-''Peetas says but Delly covers his mouth.

''We'd love too.''She says and they both get Lunch.

I sit down and everyones eyes are on Peeta and Delly come but Peeta goes to tell Gale looks like he could turn into the comes and Gale mouths to me Johanna,and Clove to excuse are selfs and go.

''What do you want Hawthorne.''Johanna says with wondering why Gale wanted us to come because we are the three queens of bitches.

''Why'd you invite Peeta and Delly with you guys?''He asks.

''Beacause Delly has something that can make her be in the victors and so does Peeta.''Clove says.

''Well you two leave and Katniss stays here.''He says.

''No funny buisness Hawthorne.''Jo says as they leave.I see everyone from the victors look at Peeta and Delly.

''Kitty why don't we be back together had something.''Gale says.

''First of all,dont call me kitty,second of all you forgot im the queen of bitches,and third no because you raped Glimmer and was her boyfriend when she was drunk but I forgave her.''I say.

Gale goes on me and begins to grind on he kisses me on the mouth and slip his tounge in.

''Gale stop.''I say as I get my bow and arrows from my dosnt and puts his hands under my shirt.

''THAT DOES IT!''I shout and everyone in the cafeteria stops to look at me.I have my bow loaded with my and Marvel garb my arms but I move an put my bow and arrows on Gale's face.

''If you ever do that again I will really 've been warn.''I say and I go back to my table and eat my lunch like nothing kept staring at me.

''WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!''I shout and everyone goes back to what they did before.

''They dont call me the supreme queen of bitches for nothing.''I say.

''Thats so true but kitty,I think you scared the crap out of Peeta and Delly.''Finn says and I turn to see Delly and Peeta suprised to see what a 16 year old can do to an 18 year old.

I begin to laugh and everyone in our table join us.

''Now you know what I can do.''I say as I finish my Lunch.


	11. Chapter 11-Music

**Katniss POV**

Wow today has been a fast already 11th period and im with My sister prim,clove,annie,and peeta.

''Ok class so by yourself right now you will sing to the class no matter what so your going to have to sing Katniss.'' says pointing at me as I groan.

''I wouldnt really do this but you now im scared of coin.''She says.

''Ok so first is Clove,then Annie,then prim,then Peeta,then...''Miss,sarah continues.

''And last will be Katniss.''She says smiling at me and I smile and are really actually cousins.

''Ok come one clove.''she says as clove groans and goes up front.

Everyone I know was really peeta singing dynamite by taio cruz.

''Ok finally katniss.''Miss sarah says.I come up.

''I am going to sing safe and sound.I actually made the lyrics and its from a long time.''I say** (I know safe and sound is not mine but i just wanna make katniss write the lyrics so please dont get were back with our regular schedule fanfic.)**I remember I sang this to prim so I get my gitaur I bring since I stay here to practice and I begin to.

_I remember tears streaming down_

_your face_

_When I said ''I'll never let you go''_

_When all thoses shadows almost killed _

_your light_

_I remember you said ''Don't leave me here alone.''_

_but all thats dead and gone and_

_Passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_the sun is going down_

_you'll be alright_

_no one can hurt you now_

_come morning light_

_you and i'll be safe and sound._

_Don't you dare look at your window,_

_darling,_

_everything's on fire_

_the war outside our door keeps,_

_raging on_

_hold on to this lullaby_

_even when musics gone_

_gone_

_Just close your eyes _

_the sun is going down_

_you'll be alright_

_no one can hurt you now_

_come morning light_

_you and i'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh,Oooh,Oooh,Oooh_

_Oooh,Oooh,Oooh,Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh,Oooh,Oooh,Oooh_

_Oooh,Oooh,Oooh,Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_you'll be alright_

_come morning light_

_You and i'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh,oooh,oooh,oooh,oh oh.(12x's)_

After im done I see everone with the jaw on the ground exept for prim since she knows the song and heard me sing before.

''Well class I could see that Katniss Everdeen is a very good singer.\Miss sarahs asks.

I sit down.

Clove,Annie,and Peeta say at the same time ''OMG.I didnt know you can sing and how come Prim isnt suprise."

''I heard her sing to song was something she sang when ...um...nevermind but she made the lyrics for me when um...again nevermind.''Prim says and I know who's she refering father.

My father died in a car accident.I was with him that day.I was at the hospital when my mom told me he didnt make was crying and thats when I made songs for prim since she was 7 years old.

''Umm who is prim refering to katniss?''Annie asks.

''Oh,umm no one.''I friends dont know my father is dead so I usually lie about my nightmares.

''You sure?''Peeta asks.

''Yes.''I say and I look at the floor while prim rubs my back.

The bell rings and I stay and practice my gitaur.A tear rolls down my face.I always blame myself on my fathers death.I decide to sing a song he used to sing

_Deep in the meadow,Under the willow_

_ A bed of grass,A soft green pillow_

_ Lay down your head,And close your eyes_

_ And when its morning,the sun willl rise_

_ here its safe,here its warm_

_ Here your dreams are sweet,and tomorrow brings them true_

_ here is the place where I love you_

_ Deep in the meadow,Hidden far away_

_ A cloak of leaves,A moon beam ray_

_ Forget your woes,And let your troubles way_

_ and when its morning,they'll wash away_

_ here its safe,here its warm_

_ here the daisys gaurd you from harm_

_ here your dreams are sweet,and tomorrow brings them true_

_ here is the place where i love you_

''Your a good talented.''Says a voice.

**Cliffhanger! ahaha! Who could it be.**


	12. Chapter 12-Love

**So my field trip to broadway was AWSOME!I loved timon and Im getting some reviews about my grammer and stuff and im trying my only in 6th grade and 7th next back to our regular schedule fanfic.**

**Katniss POV**

I turn around to see Peeta.I blush deeply.

''No I dont.''I say

''Yes you the mockingjays here you sing they stop and listen.''He says.

' 's such a gentleman.'I thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

''Are you going to be in the talent show?''He asks as we go to walk back to our dorm.

''Im in the talent show every year with win every single year.''I say

''What song?''

''Girl on fire by Alica Keys and this will be one of our best songs since my coustumes will be on fire...somehow.''I reply

''Cool''He says

''Im sorry about the kiss it was my god damn hormones that got me.''I say.

''No problem.''He says as we get to his dorm.

''Your a really good kisser by the way.''He whispers and opens the door to his dorm and leaves.

After he closes the door I run to my dorm happy.I even skip.I go in my room were all the girls are there.

''La,la,la,la..''I sing

''Dawn,is Katniss ok...she's skiping and singing...'' I hear Prim say worried

''Im not sick little duck just happy.''I say.

''WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!DETAILS NOW!''Shouts Cecelia and Madge.

I tell them everything what happened till he closed the door.

''OMG HE LIKES YOU!THIS IS PERFECT!''Shouts Delly.

''What do you mean?"

''He's had a crush on you since age told me there was a girl who on the first day of kindergarten sang the valley was from the seam with two braids and a red plaid was you Kat!''Delly says.

''He likes me?''I ask

''Brainless it was pretty obvious...he smiled everytime you come in the room like a 5 year old .''Jo says.

''Delly call peet and everyone shuts up and Dell can ask Peeta to ask you out.''Scarlet says.

''Ok and is my nickname now a computer company?!''Delly asks and Glimmer and Clove laugh on the floor cackiling while the rest just laugh at their laughing.

Delly finds Peeta in his contacts and she puts it on speaker.

''On three we all say 'Hi pita bread'OK''Delly whispers

One...two...

''Hello''Peeta anserws

three

''HI PITA BREAD!"Shouts delly only and we all laugh.'

''Peeta!You should ask Katniss out for dinner tomorrow it will be cool and you'll maybe become her boyfriend.''Delly says.

` ''Ok.''He say and hangs up and then Peeta calls me,

''Hey''I say.

''hey so i was wondering if you...umm...wanted to go on a -''he starts but I cutt him off.

''Sure pick me up tonight at 8''I say and I hang up.

''I need to get you ready mockingjay!''Glimmer,cash,Annie,Scarlet,and Prim say at the same time.

This will be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13-the date

**So I need do I use beta?Anywho my school year is almost over and I can work more on my fanfictoin and im trying to update but I dont have time usually.I love my followers so I know the story is pretty good and all my favorites people enough about me!**

** Disclamer:I do not own any of the hunger games characters exept for Dawn and Joey.**

** Katniss' POV**

Since Annie,Cash,Glim,Scar,and Prim know me well,they know what I'll like to wear.

I wear my Black dress pants,and a green fancy blouse.I change the color of my ray bean glasses to green.I wear black flats with a bow,and my hair let go.

''Ok im going to do your makeup!''Cashmere and Annie say.

They apply black mascara and a green smoky eyeshadow,and light pink lipstick.

When Im finish everyone 'ooo's and ahhh's'

''You look great Kitty.''Cecelia says.

We talk for a while until someone knocks on our door.

''HE'S HERE!''Annie screeched while everyone shushed her.

Delly,Cece,Prim,Cash,Glim,Clove,Madge,and Rue hide as everyone else just goes on there phone.

I get my phone and open the door to see has a green and blue plaid shirt with jeans and black shoes.

''Wow!You look...um...not you!''He says as I smile and blush.

''Thanks you don't look bad yourself.''I say

''So im ugly?!''He asks loking hurtful

''No!''I say while he begins to laugh like a hyenea.

''Whats so funny!?"I asks as we go in the elevator.

''Your fac was red as a red jalepano!''He says.I blush crazily and my hormones are acting up again

'dont kiss him,dont kiss him.'I repeat i my mind.

''So where we going.''I say as were as were at the parking lot.

''Olive garden.''he says and I start screaming like a fangirl.

''OMG!OLIVE GARDEN!I'VE NEVER BEEN THERE now im acting like delly.''I say laughing.

''Yup you got me deaf on the train ride.''He says.

''Well im not a girly girl.''I say as we walk go into Olive garden.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDD**

The dinner at olive garden was had some wine and im kinda drunk but not really.

''Katniss I have a question for you.''Peeta asks

''Yeah!?''I say.

''Will you be my girlfriend?''

I was suprised at Peeta.I liked so I answer him.

By kissing him.

He was suprised and kissed me licks my bottom like and we explore each others at the front of my door making out when we let go to breath.

''So I take that as a yes!?''He asks

''Yup.''I say.I give him a peak and walk I walk in I see Dawn,Scarlet,Annie and Jo with the universe's biggest smile and I answer them.

''Im dating Peeta.''


	14. Chapter 14-Late

**So in one of the fanfics thats by schoolgirl123 I think is her name she does a conversation with Peeta and Katniss and I think its pretty cool so maybe i'll do it too.**

** Disclaimer-I do not own the Hunger games exept for Dawn,Joey,and Scarlet**

**Katniss's POV**

I told them everything what happened and when I agreed to be his girlfriend Annie went screamed like a fangirl waiting to see twiglight.

''OMG!Your dating again!BEST DAY EVER!''Annie screams.

''Ann,calm like when she and Finn began to date.''Jo says.

''Does anyone have restrains!''Scarlet shouts.

''ANNIE!IF YOU DONT SHUT UP I'LL TELL FINDING NEMO TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!''Dawn made Annie shut up.

Theres a knock on the door and I open it to see Glimmer,Prim,Madge,Clove,Cashmere,Cecelia,Rue,Dell y burst in here.

''Why is there so much screaming!I need my beauty sleep!''Glimmer shouts.

''I was telling them my date.''I say.

''TELL US!''They all say and I do.

''Aww!''Everyone says as they leave.

I go change to green pajama shorts and green pajama shirt.

Jo has a lepreod shirt and zebra shorts.

Annie has a light blue nightgown.

Scarlet has a hello kitty shorts and pink tanktop with a picture of a cat

Dawn has a yellow nightgown

I go get my ray bean glasses and change them to the color neon gets all the Full house series and we begin to watch season one.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I wake up I put my ray bean glasses and see the 8:30

I get Dawns trumpet and blow on wakes up with an army salute.

''WERE LATE!LOOK AT THE TIME!''I was wensday and we missed first and second period.

''FUCK!''Jo curses and we all go to change.

I wear a white shirt that says 'me and my beaches'with jean short shorts,white bobs,I change the color of my ray beans to a black and white color.

Scarlet has a yellow sundrees with white sandels,She has a fake yellow highlight in her has a neon pink highlight in her hair,a pink aeropostale shirt,jean shorts,and pink Jo has a Green tank top and blue short,with green open toe shoes.

Dawn wasnt going to school so we go to the office to see princible snow.

''Princible snow,were really late and were sorry its that Dawn is really sick and we were taking care of her and time flys bye so we came as fast we could.''I lie.

''Ok but try to come more early.''He says.

''Yes sir''We say and we left.

Since we all have art together we go to our lockers and walk there since its near by.

We walk in and everyone stares at us.

'Still hate that'I think

''Girls princible snow told me so go take your seats.'' says.

We go to our table where Peeta and Glimmer are already there.

''What happened with you werent here.''Glimmer asks.

''We were watching Full house at night.''I say as I use my clay to make a heart which was wierd then I forgot to do somerthing.

I go to where Peeta is and kiss his cheek and say good morning when the bell rings.

**Ok sorry for a long and boring chapter but im in writers block so do you think I should add some more drama with Gale or add a new character that will cause trouble and drama.**


	15. Chapter 15-Romace

**Im soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I havent added a chapter since... like forever!I go to camp now...So I really don't have I have a question,Have you guys read Cinder yet?**

**Also I got a review saying that they want to add clato so I will try my best too in this or the next chapter!**

**Disclamier-I dont own the Hunger ganes book or characters, and the book cinder or characters,exept for Dawn,Scarlet,and Joey.**

**Peeta's POV**

''Dawn where's Katniss?''I ask 's free period and I have'nt seen her since Gym class pretty much a period ago.

''She goes to the libary during free period,she's a if she's not there then check the music room.''Dawn says as she goes to the computer lab.

I go in the libary and see its a very has a mahogny table with wooden chairs,Apple computers,wooden books,a polished wooden checkout desk,It has peachy walls and in the middle and near the corner of the room,beanbag chairs,and a blue also had huge windows that could see the forest and some of the campus.

I scan the libary and see just got a book from one of the book cases and is going to a neon geen beanbag and begins to read the book.I go up to her and see she's reading the book 'Cinder' By Melissa Meyer.

''Is that a good book?''I say

**Katniss POV**

''Is that a good book?''A voice says and I jump.I look out of my book and see Peeta.

''Yeah it really 's wierd how Cinder is 36% robot and the rest of her she is a real human.I can't Imagine directors putting this into a movie.''I Dawn was right,I am a book lover.

''So you come here everyday during free period?''He asks.

''Yeah or go to the music room if I don't want to go to the far since I've been here,which was the 5th grade I read half the libary books here.''I say.

''HALF OF THE LIBARY!''He shouts and everybody shushes Peeta while his face is red as a red chili pepper.I begin to laugh softly.

''Have you ever been in a libary before?''I say.

''Never well not until today though.''I was suprised.

''WOW!'I whisper-shout.''For god sake Fish boy has been in here.''I say as Peeta begins to laugh softly.

''You know,Cato is going to ask Clove out.''Peeta says as we walk to the libary checkout desk.

''Finally!They were into each other forever!Clove is like my sister and she said she had a crush on Cato since the 6th grade!''I scream and everyone shushes me as I check out my book

WELL.

I give the libarian my libary card and I check out the book 'Cinder'.We walk down the hallways to go to my room for the last 30 minutes we have left (Free period is pretty much two periods.) when I get a text from Clove

**C-OMG GUESS WHAT!**

**K-WHAT!**

**C-CATO ASKED ME OUT AND I SAID YES! **

**K-WELL FINALLY HE HAD THE BALLS TO ASK YOU OUT!**

**C-You need to pick my outfit after school!Its tonight and Cecelia,Rue and Cashmere always make me look like a slut.**

**K-okay**

I lock my Iphone and didn't relize im in my dorm with peeta.I must've been on my phone to notices me not on my phone and decides to speak beacause things were getting awkward.

''I carried you suprised you didn't notice.''

'Thanks also Clove texted asked her out and she said yes.''I say.

''Finally!Now me or Finding nemo don't have to here him rant on and on about clove and how to ask her out and stuff.''He says andI begin to laugh beacause I can pretty much imagine that.

When we stop laughing we look into each others clear ocean blue eyes meet my silver eyes and our lips me and we begin to kiss passiontly and soon Im on his lap and were having a make out licks my bottom lip and I let his tounge in my mouth and were exploring eachothers puts his hands on my breast and squeezes .I moan in his mouth as we begin to attack each others mouth.

After what seems like forever of kissing we breathing heavily and I see the time.

''Fuck..''I whisper and Peeta knows what I both run to out next class hoping for no tardiness.

**Cloves POV**

The late bell rings and Katniss and Peeta run to there Katniss is my Lab partner,she sits next to .Beetee isn't here yet and he's usually late so me and kat begin to talk.

''What took you so libary is across from here.''I say and she blushes.

''I was there then Peeta came,then we went to my room and we hade a make out session for a good 20 minutes with stopping to breath.''She says.

I was had a full make out never even did that with Gale.

''WOW!Anywho what should I wear for tonight.''I say I really want to impress Cato.

''Well...''Katniss begins but comes in when Katniss was about to speak.

WELL.

**There thats how I make it up to you for the lack of being online!A long chapter and clato is now being added to the long chain of I add Gadge now or later?Or A new relationship or character?**


	16. Chapter 16-Naughtness and clothes

**AHHHHHHH!IM SO HAPPY -Does Snoopy happy dance-Because full catching fire trailer comes out tomorrow presented by Sam Caflin A.K.A the sex god Finnick Odair at Comic Con!Im defintaly recording and watching the trailer over and over way the question of the day is -drum rolls- Do you think Francis Lawrence will make Catching fire atleast exactly like the book (Maybe Madge will show up?)Also I forgot...Francis Lawrence put in the movie Enorbia's sharp teeth. Score!No enough about to this fanfic.**

**Katniss POV **

Affter the boring class of science,Clove ask what she should wear as we walk to 's class.

''Well since I know you very well you should wear either some jean leggings or dress pants.''I say.I may be a tomboy but I know a thing or two about fashion.

''Well i'll ask him if its a fancy place but jean leggings if its not.''She says as we walk to freezes when she see's Cato talking to see us and Peeta waves for us to come over so we do.

''Hey so Cato wants to know if we can Double Date for tonight?''Peeta asks.

''Sure so what do I have to wear?''I ask I can see clove is very nervous.

''Umm...anything really.''Peeta says.

''OK.''I say to Peeta and we go to our seats.

''Will pick you up at 7.''He says as the late bell rings and comes.

''Ok so I dont really have anything plan today so you have a free day for today.''Miss .Marry like she read our mind.

I turn to Clove and I know a perfect outfit we can wear.

''Clove you wear your jean leggings with black flats and white ruffle tank your straightened to a high ponytail.''I say.

''That would look amazing on what are you going to wear?''Clove asks as I look at Peeta and Cato on they're phone.

''Imm going to have to borrow Annie's black ruffled tank top,my jean leggings,and my black flats.''I say as I get my phone out and text Peeta.I decide to mess with him.**(A/N I got this idea from someone who did this too when Katniss mess with back to our fanfiction.)**

I tell clove my plan and decides to do the same with Catoo as I begin to message Peeta.

**K-HEYY XD!**

**p-hey**

**K-watcha doin**

**P-nm u.**

**K-nm either anywho where are we going?**

**P-I can't srry.**

**K-not even if i give you a make out session?**

**P-no**

**K-not even if I take off your pants and put my hand ur manhood and grasp it gentle but firm**

**P-no...**

**K-not even if I put you manhood in my mouth and give it a good blowjob very seductvily.**

**P-No...**

**K-Not even if I ride on you and you can touch my cleavlage as much as you want a go up and down on you?**

**P-n-no...**

**K-Not even if I put you manhood in my woman hood and you make a good rythm and go faster till I...**

**P-0.o.**

I look up from my phone and see Peeta has a huge boner and so does both go to the bathroom and me and clove laugh our butts off.

After we come back we each share what we put and clove said I officaly won.I stand up and bow my head as Peeta and Cato come sit down and both have a smirk on there faces.

Oh no.

They get there phones out and me and clove get a a both put on our headphones and we listen to the 5 min video.

The video was showing Peetas boner and he is pretty big masterbating and cumming.I feel my underwear soaking wet just watching Peeta makes me wet.I look at clove and I see her face that me thats she's wet decide to save the video and put our phones in out bag and excues our selves to the bathroom.

Before we left the class I see peeta and Cato laughing there butts off.

WELL.

We go to the bathroom and I go in a stall and clove goes to the one next to it and we both decide to video tape ourselfs doing what were doing till were done.

We come back and I see the period is almost send the video to the guys as the bell wings and we strut our hips and butts our next class.

By the time we were away from the classroom we laugh our asses of and offically won. We don't get no videos from Peeta and Cato for the rest of the day but they dont talk to us.

Are they mad at us?

**So there was some naughty stuff in this chapter and the next chapter will maybe be they're date or will something happen? Dun Dun duuunn!**


	17. Chapter 17-the double date

**I hope your happy!Anywho this story will have a sequel soon its now time for the date then I will soon skip to a month later pretty much at May since thats when its Katniss sweet 16!I dont know if I'll make a sweet 16 on to the fanfiction.**

**Me:Can I own the THG series Please!**

**Suzanne Collins:No**

**Me:Can I own a little of it**

**Suzanne:NO**

**Me:Damnit**

**Katniss POV**

Me and clove change to our outfits.I chage to my ray bean glasses to white while Clove changes her ray bean glasses**(A/N Clove and Katniss are the only two in the entire group that wears glasses.) **to black.

''Do you think they'll hasnt ansewered me all day today.''Clove asks and it's true.I called Peeta and here never ansewered me so I think he's mad at me too.

''Im sure they said to meet us at the meadow so lets bring some grapes and go to the meadow.''I meadow is right next to our school and very beautiful with its long green grass with buttercup flowers and a Lake with Katniss plants,and Primrose flowers which me and Prim were named after.

I check the time and its 'll be here in 10 Minutes.

_20 minutes later_

They Have'nt came yet and were starting to think there not coming so we both go back to my dorm and we go to watch a movie when I get a call

_K-Hello?_

_P-Katniss!Im sorry but were running a little late will be in the meadow in 5 minutes Please don't leave._

_K-Fine._

I hang up and tell Clove we have to go back to the groans and we walk down to the meadow.

When we get there we see Peeta and give us Red roses and we go to a taxi.

The taxi takes us to the Carnival and I am excited so is Clove.

'87'You look beautiful tonight Kitty.''Peeta says as we enter the Carnival.

We play some go on the bumper cars,The huge slide,tornado,the swings,and other soon go to a booth and I see a stuff bunny that is plays that game and wins it.I hug him and we go to the ferries weel.

''This as the best night ever.''I say as we climb on the ferries truley look behind us and see that Clove and Cato are in the middle of an intense make out session.I gag while Peeta laughs even though we had one ferries wheel begins to move while Cato and Clove stop the make out session.

''I got you this.''Peeta says and I see its a ring .

''Peeta im not ready to get married yet.''I say and he laughs.

''No its a promise will be together forever.''He says and a blush a crimsion red.I hug humm for the rest of the ride until we get off.

_An hour later._

We're riding back home to our dorms and its passed by sneak in and the guys walk as back say bye to Clove and Cato.

''I had the best time ever.''I say as we walk to my dorm.  
''Me too.''He says and our lips have a passionte lips and I feel fireworks everywhere.

''Bye''I say.

''Bye''He says and Leaves.I get to my dorm and close the door girls are sleeping so I get my flashlight to walk to bed.I look at the promise ring before I fall asleep.

/


	18. Chapter 18-audition date

**So I got this review today from a guest and its said ':I think the story goes up and down way too much but since your new its normal anyways; but to begin with whooaaaa you're only in 6th grade?'I laughed when they said I was only in 6th grade im going in the 7th and Its like its suprising for a 11 year old girl -turning 12 in september-READ A TEEN BOOK!So I need a BETA!Someone voleenter as tribute- i mean a beta!Anyway the Catching fire trailer was AMAZING!I thought it was amazing!Also in other news of THG series the tickets to CF!I need them to come out!ugh!Anywho enough about this fan girl -arrows point at me-Now for this fanfiction to get the spo- OMG THE CUP SONG IS ON 92.3!-DOES CUP SONG-Where was- OMG BLURRES LINE- stacy FOCUS!-Slaps hand on where was I oh yeah now for this fanfiction to get the spotlight.**

**Katniss POV **

_(One month Later)_

Me,Finnick,Clove,Prim,and Rue run all the way downstairs to get our 2 months ago we got a phone call saying we have an audition to go to new york peforming arts school!And today they send us our audition dates!

We go to the mail office and give our information and get our run all the way to my 're the only ones here because everyone else was bad children.

''Hey where is everyone?''Finnick asks.

''Everyone was bad bad children.''I say as I open my letter first and read it out loud.

_Katniss Rose Everdeen,_

_The date and Time to audition for 'New York Peforming Arts school' somewhere between 12:00-2:30 on May 17, hope you come to audition and possible become part of our you for you're cooperation._

_School principle._

I scream and jump up and down like I just watched the best trailer in the else read them and begin to jump up and down with me and scream.

After what seems like forever we stop jumping up and down.I put on the radio to my regular station 92.3 NOW** (A/N this is a real station that I listen to. Its only listened to New York and upper New jersey.I live in NJ so yeah.)**and Heartattack by Demi Lovato is on and I begin to sing with Prim,Rue,and Clove.

_**Putting my defenses up**_

_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**Never put my love out on the line**_

_**Never said yes to the right guy**_

_**Never had trouble getting what I want**_

_**But when it comes to you I'm never good enough**_

_**When I don't care**_

_**I can play him like a Ken doll**_

_**Won't wash my hair**_

_**Then make him bounce like a basketball**_

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl**_

_**Paint my nails and wear high heels**_

_**Yes you make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand**_

_**You make me glow**_

_**But I cover up, won't let it show**_

_**So I'm putting my defenses up**_

_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**Never break a sweat for the other guys**_

_**When you come around I get paralyzed**_

_**And every time I try to be myself**_

_**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**_

_**It's just not fair**_

_**Pains more trouble than love is worth**_

_**I gasp for air**_

_**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**_

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl**_

_**Paint my nails and wear perfume**_

_**For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand**_

_**You make me glow**_

_**But I cover up, won't let it show**_

_**So I'm putting my defenses up**_

_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**The feelings got lost in my lungs**_

_**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**_

_**And there's no one else to blame**_

_**So scared I'll take off and run**_

_**I'm flying too close to the sun**_

_**And I'll burst into flames**_

_**You make me glow**_

_**But I cover up, won't let it show**_

_**So I'm putting my defenses up**_

_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

After we finish the song Finnick claps and we bow and say 'Thank you' Treasure by Bruno mars come on and Finnick begins to sing.

_**Give me all, give me all, give me all your attention baby**_

_**I got to tell you a little something about yourself**_

_**You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady**_

_**But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else**_

_**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine**_

_**Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine**_

_**Treasure, that is what you are**_

_**Honey you're my golden star**_

_**You know you can make my wish come true**_

_**If you let me treasure you**_

_**If you let me treasure you**_

_**Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling**_

_**A girl like you should never live so blue**_

_**You're everything I see in my dreams**_

_**I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true**_

_**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine**_

_**Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine**_

_**Treasure, that is what you are**_

_**Honey you're my golden star**_

_**You know you can make my wish come true**_

_**If you let me treasure you**_

_**If you let me treasure you**_

_**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**_

_**You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are**_

_**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**_

_**You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are**_

_**Treasure, that is what you are**_

_**Honey you're my golden star**_

_**You know you can make my wish come true**_

_**If you let me treasure you**_

_**If you let me treasure you **_

He finishes and bows while we clap and wolf Clarity by Zedd ft Foxes comes and I sing.

_**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life**_

_**Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time**_

_**Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends**_

_**A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**_

_**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**_

_**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**_

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**_

_**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

_**(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)**_

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**_

_**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

_**Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends**_

_**It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense**_

_**Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose**_

_**If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you**_

_**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**_

_**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**_

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**_

_**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

_**(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)**_

_**Why are you my clarity?**_

_**Why are you my remedy?**_

_**Why are you my clarity?**_

_**Why are you my remedy?**_

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**_

_**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

They clap then Kesha ft Will. crazy kids remix comes on and Finnick comes next to me to sing with me.

_**Hello, wherever you are.**_

_**Are you dancing on the dancefloor,**_

_**Or drinking by the bar?**_

_**Tonight we do it big,**_

_**And shine like stars**_

_**And we don't give a f*ck,**_

_**'Cause that's just who we are.**_

_**And we are, we are, we are,**_

_**We are, we are,**_

_**The crazy kids,**_

_**Them crazy, them crazy kids.**_

_**And we are, we are, we are,**_

_**We are, we are,**_

_**The crazy kids, we are the,**_

_**We are the crazy people.**_

_**I see ya in the club showin' Ke$ha love**_

_**Ain't trippin' on them b*tches that be hatin',**_

_**Catch a dub.**_

_**Chuckin' deuces, y'all hatin's useless,**_

_**It's such a nuisance.**_

_**Y'all chickens keep your two cents**_

_**And keep your dollars, keep your loot.**_

_**I'm fresher than that Gucci,**_

_**Them boys, they want my coochie**_

_**I say "No, I'm no hoochie," your homegirl hatin',**_

_**I say "Who she?"**_

_**Ke$ha don't give two f*cks,**_

_**I came to start that ruckus.**_

_**And you wanna party with us,**_

_**'Cause we crazy motherf*ckers.**_

_**Hello, wherever you are.**_

_**Are you dancing on the dancefloor,**_

_**Or drinking by the bar?**_

_**Tonight we do it big,**_

_**And shine like stars**_

_**And we don't give a f*ck,**_

_**'Cause that's just who we are.**_

_**And we are, we are, we are,**_

_**We are, we are,**_

_**The crazy kids,**_

_**Them crazy, them crazy kids.**_

_**And we are, we are, we are,**_

_**We are, we are,**_

_**The crazy kids, we are the,**_

_**We are the crazy people.**_

_**[Will. ]**_

_**I'm buzzin' off these bubbles**_

_**I'm sippin' and I guzzle**_

_**I'm the n*gga that says mazel tov**_

_**I bring the trouble**_

_**If they don't have no alcohol**_

_**Then I'm gonna smuggle**_

_**Some Rosé, Chandon, drink 'til I see double**_

_**She put boobies in my face and now I'm really seeing doubles**_

_**I took her to my place to blast off like the shuttle, wait**_

_**Kissing while we talkin'**_

_**So I'm speaking with a mumble**_

_**{*mumbles*}**_

_**Hello, wherever you are.**_

_**Are you dancing on the dancefloor,**_

_**Or drinking by the bar?**_

_**Tonight we do it big,**_

_**And shine like stars**_

_**And we don't give a f*ck,**_

_**'Cause that's just who we are.**_

_**And we are, we are, we are,**_

_**We are, we are,**_

_**The crazy kids,**_

_**Them crazy, them crazy kids.**_

_**And we are, we are, we are,**_

_**We are, we are,**_

_**The crazy kids, we are the-**_

_**This is all we got and then it's gone.**_

_**You call us the crazy ones.**_

_**But we gonna keep on dancing 'til the dawn.**_

_**'Cause you know the party never ends,**_

_**And tomorrow we gonna do it again.**_

_**We the ones that play hard, we live hard,**_

_**We love hard, we light up the dark.**_

_**Hello, wherever you are.**_

_**Are you dancing on the dancefloor,**_

_**Or drinking by the bar?**_

_**Tonight we do it big,**_

_**And shine like stars**_

_**And we don't give a f*ck,**_

_**'Cause that's just who we are.**_

_**And we are, we are, we are,**_

_**We are, we are,**_

_**The crazy kids,**_

_**Them crazy, them crazy kids.**_

_**And we are, we are, we are,**_

_**We are, we are,**_

_**The crazy kids, we are the,**_

_**We are the crazy people.**_

Soon same love by malkemore comes on and all of the girls come here to sing the girls part while the finn sings the boy part

_**[Verse 1:Finnick]**_

_**When I was in the third grade**_

_**I thought that I was gay**_

_**Cause I could draw, my uncle was**_

_**And I kept my room straight**_

_**I told my mom, tears rushing down my face**_

_**She's like, "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-K"**_

_**Trippin', yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?**_

_**A bunch of stereotypes all in my head**_

_**I remember doing the math like**_

_**"Yeah, I'm good at little league"**_

_**A pre-conceived idea of what it all meant**_

_**For those who like the same sex had the characteristics**_

_**The right-wing conservatives think it's a decision**_

_**And you can be cured with some treatment and religion**_

_**Man-made, rewiring of a predisposition**_

_**Playing God**_

_**Ah nah, here we go**_

_**America the brave**_

_**Still fears what we don't know**_

_**And God loves all His children**_

_**Is somehow forgotten**_

_**But we paraphrase a book written**_

_**35 hundred years ago**_

_**I don't know**_

_**[Hook: Clove,Katniss ,Prim,and Rue]**_

_**And I can't change**_

_**Even if I tried**_

_**Even if I wanted to**_

_**And I can't change**_

_**Even if I tried**_

_**Even if I wanted to**_

_**My love, my love, my love**_

_**She keeps me warm [x4]**_

_**[Verse 2: Finnick]**_

_**If I was gay**_

_**I would think hip-hop hates me**_

_**Have you read the YouTube comments lately**_

_**"Man that's gay"**_

_**Gets dropped on the daily**_

_**We've become so numb to what we're sayin'**_

_**Our culture founded from oppression**_

_**Yeah, we don't have acceptance for 'em**_

_**Call each other faggots**_

_**Behind the keys of a message board**_

_**A word routed in hate**_

_**Yet our genre still ignores it**_

_**Gay is synonymous with the lesser**_

_**It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion**_

_**Gender and skin color**_

_**The complexion of your pigment**_

_**The same fight that lead people to walk-outs and sit-ins**_

_**It's human rights for everybody**_

_**There is no difference**_

_**Live on! And be yourself!**_

_**When I was in church**_

_**They taught me something else**_

_**If you preach hate at the service**_

_**Those words aren't anointed**_

_**And that Holy Water**_

_**That you soak in**_

_**Is then poisoned**_

_**When everyone else**_

_**Is more comfortable**_

_**Remaining voiceless**_

_**Rather than fighting for humans**_

_**That have had their rights stolen**_

_**I might not be the same**_

_**But that's not important**_

_**No freedom 'til we're equal**_

_**Damn right I support it**_

_**I don't know**_

_**[Hook: Clove,Katniss,Prim,and Rue]**_

_**And I can't change**_

_**Even if I tried**_

_**Even if I wanted to**_

_**And I can't change**_

_**Even if I tried**_

_**Even if I wanted to**_

_**My love, my love, my love**_

_**She keeps me warm [x4]**_

_**[Verse 3: Finnick]**_

_**We press play**_

_**Don't press pause**_

_**Progress, march on!**_

_**With a veil over our eyes**_

_**We turn our back on the cause**_

_**'Til the day that my uncles can be united by law**_

_**And kids are walkin' around the hallway**_

_**Plagued by pain in their heart**_

_**A world so hateful**_

_**Some would rather die**_

_**Than be who they are**_

_**And a certificate on paper**_

_**Isn't gonna solve it all**_

_**But it's a damn good place to start**_

_**No law's gonna change us**_

_**We have to change us**_

_**Whatever god you believe in**_

_**We come from the same one**_

_**Strip away the fear**_

_**Underneath it's all the same love**_

_**About time that we raised up**_

_**[Hook: Katniss Prim,Clove,and Prim]**_

_**And I can't change**_

_**Even if I tried**_

_**Even if I wanted to**_

_**And I can't change**_

_**Even if I tried**_

_**Even if I wanted to**_

_**My love, my love, my love**_

_**She keeps me warm [x4]**_

_**[Outro: Katniss,Clove,Prim,and,Rue]**_

_**Love is patient, love is kind**_

_**Love is patient, love is kind (Not cryin' on Sundays)**_

I turn off the radio and I hear rest of the victors clap at us as we bow and say 'Thank you'Reapetadly.I turn the radio on and We cant stop by Miley cyrus come and me and finn sing

(Katniss-bold Finn-italics)

_It's our party we can do what we want (no drama)_

_It's our party we can say what we want (Mike will made)_

_It's our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can sing what we want_

_It's our party we can do what we want_

_It's our party we can say what we want_

_It's our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can sing what we want_

**Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere**

**Hands in the air like we don't care**

**'Cause we came to have so much fun now**

**Bet somebody here might get some now**

**If you're not ready to go home**

**Can I get a "Hell, no!"? (Hell no)**

**'Cause we're gonna go all night**

**'Til we see the sunlight, alright**

**So la da di da di**

**We like to party**

**Dancing with Miley***

**Doing whatever we want**

**This is our house**

**This is our rules**

**And we can't stop**

**And we won't stop**

**Can't you see it's we who own the night?**

**Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?**

**And we can't stop**

**And we won't stop**

**We run things, things don't run we**

**Don't take nothing from nobody**

**Yeah, yeah**

_It's our party we can do what we want_

_It's our party we can say what we want_

_It's our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can sing what we want_

**To my home girls here with the big butt**

**Shaking it like we at a strip club**

**Remember only God can judge ya**

**Forget the haters 'cause somebody loves ya**

**And everyone in line in the bathroom**

**Trying to get a line in the bathroom**

**We all so turned up here**

**Getting turned up, yeah, yeah**

**So la da di da di**

**We like to party**

**Dancing with Miley**

**Doing whatever we want**

**This is our house**

**This is our rules**

**And we can't stop**

**And we won't stop**

**Can't you see it's we who own the night?**

**Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?**

**And we can't stop**

**And we won't stop**

**We run things, things don't run we**

**Don't take nothing from nobody**

**Yeah, yeah**

_It's our party we can do what we want_

_It's our party we can say what we want_

_It's our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can sing what we want_

Soon we jsut dance and we all just pass out at one point because of drinks and other stuff.

**I felt like I made a musical chapter for some never put the radio on as you make a chapter for next chapter is the talent thought I forgot!**


	19. Chapter 19-Talent show!

**So... there will be some drama kinda in this chapter but next chapter there will be!**

**Katniss POV**

I wake up at 12:30 P.M. and see Rue on Annie's bed sleeping like a baby duck.I shake her awake and has pain in her head like I do.

I go to the bathroom cabinet and get the pills for the hangover and give some to Rue.I check the calander to see whats today.

**Friday May 1st,2013-TALENT SHOW WITH RUE TODAY!DONT FORGET COSTUMES!**

I scream and jump up and down like a fan girl.I change to a neon green shirt that has the word hollister in neon blue,Neon blue shorts,neon blue converse,,My hair in its dutch side braid and neon green and blue ray bean glasses.I tell Rue to change and she wears a pink tutu with a black shirt that has animal footprints,black leather jacket and black flats with a bow.

We run downstairs to Cinna's room and see Cinna writing on the board.

''CINNA!Are the outfits ready!?''I looks at me and smiles at me and Rue.

''Yes.''He says and we go to look at has a dress that starts red from the bottom,then orange,then yellow,and finally ontop blue with red flats.I have a black sparkle jumpsuit with black boots.

''Now Katniss there's 4 outfits in thst outfit your going to win so its going to be very black jumps suit is one of you spin once,the jump suit will go on fire,if you keep spinning it changes your entire outfit,hair and makeup.''He says and I jump up and down and Hug him.

''THANK YOU!''Me and Rue say to Cinna and we go back to my dorm.

''NO PROBLEM!''He shouts at us.

We get to my dorm and I see its 1:30 and preperations(A/N I hope I spelled that right.) don't start till decide to put on the radio and there commercials right now so we go over what we're going to do for the talent finish going over in 5 minutes and I decide we should play play for a while and I check the 3:30 P.M. 'Only less then 3 hours'I think.

''Should I straighten my hair?"Rue never like her hair but I have.

'' let it go as usual.''I say.

''We should go get getting hungry.''Rue says then I realise we didnt eat at go to 'Wendys' Which is in the Food court and I get a son of a baconator and backed potato with cheese and gets chicken nuggets and half a baja salad and we both get were eating lunch I get a phone call and I anserw.

K-Hello?

P-hey Kat where at sonic?Do you or Rue want anything?

Me and Rue usually go to Sonic together so we decide to get our favorite drink.

K-an orgasam and you can get any flavor.

I hang up and me and Rue are laughing our asses off.

''Imagine his face right now.''Rue says between laughs and I must be hilarious and I imagine everyone elses and I crack laugh all the way back to my dorm and see its 5:30. Only 30 more minutes.

We decide to watch the first season of pretty little liars and the rest of the victors come and look at us like were serial killers.I try to keep my laugh in with Rue but we just laugh our asses of again.

''Here's your...Orgasam.''Peeta says and give's me and Rue are drinks and we just keep looking at us in disgust when this is a very delicous drink.

I see its say our good-byes and take our drinks and outfits to the prepreation areas.

R-R-RIPP.I stylists Flavius,Octavia,and Venia are getting all my hairs rips my body hair out,Flavius does my hair,and Venia does my nails and other makeup.

when Im done I look at my self in the mirror and I look _beautiful _ and _diffrent,Not me._

I have my hair in higlights diped im my hair ends in red,orange and hair is in let go and is straightned instead of its wavy curls.

I have my nails with a flame in each one.I have my mockingjay pin and I have black eye shadow with light red lipstick and some blush.I have my contacts and my eyes are green instead of its usual dull grey eyes.

I go see rue and she's beautiful has her hair in loose waves and her dress fits her has those same red has red orange and yellow smocky eye shado and light pink lipstick and has her nails in a pattern of red,orange,and yellow.I think were ready.

Peeta's POV

Me and Thresh (who has been added to the victors) run in the auditorium with the other went to get Katniss and Rue been awkward after they said they wanted Orgasams.I was suprised it was even a drink.

We take our seats and take a view of the a brown gooldish stage with red curtains,red velvet seats,a black carpet,Lights that shile the auditoruim walls are beautiful,Like katniss.

I see the Auditoruim turn black and the priniple comes out.

The talent show has begun.

Katniss POV

Me and Rue are 've been sweating and up next.I remember what Cinna told me and I stop sweating and Rue does too.

The peformers finish and Ceaser Flickerman comes back with his midnight blue suit and Blue hair.

''What an amazing up next is the partners that have won 2 years in a and Rue!''It turns dark and I realise our make up is glow in he dark I take my possesion and the music begins and I begin to spin as Rue begins to sing

[Rue]

Spirit of Marilyn

Callin me, audibly, bawlin she

Said that she would never leave

Continue to torture me

Tellin me to come with her

Underneath my comforter

And she brought a gun with her

Pills and some rum with her

Took me on the balcony

Tellin me to jump with her

Yeah I'm in the ghost but, I ain't doin stunts with her

(I begin to spin)

I ain't tryna be that

Haters wanna see that

But I got 'em aggy

Cause I win the gold like Gabby

[Katniss(I stop spining and Im on fire)]

She's just a girl and she's on fire

Hotter than a fantasy, loniger like a highway

She's living in a world and it's on fire

Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

Oh, oh oh oh oh

She got both feet on the ground

And she's burning it down

Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

She got her head in the clouds

And she's not backing down

(Spins and changes to a red dress with red flats and her hair in a bun)

This girl is on fire

This girl is on fire

She's walking on fire

This girl is on fire

(Changes to what is close to a cocktail dress but bellow the knee's with what looks like fire,her hair in loose waves and sparks flying away from her with orange sandals)

Looks like a girl but she's a flame

So bright she can burn your eyes

Better look the other way

You can try but you'll never forget her name

She's on top of the world

Hottest of the hottest girls, say

Oh, oh oh oh oh

We got our feet on the ground

And we're burning it down

Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

Got our head in the clouds

And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire

This girl is on fire

She's walking on fire

This girl is on fire

(Changes to a wedding dress)

Everybody stares as she goes by

Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes

Watch her as she's lighting up the night

Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl

And it's a lonely world

But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

(Spins while Rue sings)

[Rue]

Dear God, if you're here God

Make the fire disappear when they stare God

Take away the fear when they interfere God

Do you fear God?

Cause I fear God

And in my backyard, that's a deer, God

And that's a horse ranch

And to my core fans, keep reppin' me, do it to the death of me

X in the box, cause ain't nobody checkin me

(Stops spining and changes to a mockingjay ress thats black with wings and is on fire in the back)

[Katniss]

This girl is on fire

This girl is on fire

She's walking on fire

This girl is on fire

Oh, oh, oh...

She's just a girl and she's on fire

when me and Rue finish everyone claps and whistles as we go back to the back of the auditoruim.

Peeta's POV

WOW!She was amazing and on fire wolf-whistle and clap.I see them bow and leave the stage with 100 watt smiless on them.I hope they win the talent are a couple more people then Ceaser comes up the auditoruim.

''Well what an excited I have the winners here In this very gold second place is... Finch and Joeys scene of romeo and Juilet.''They come out and take a bow and get the silver trophey.

''In third place is...'' I didnt here what they said so a girl comes out with a boy.

''Now in first place is...oh my gosh now winning three years in a row is Katniss and Rue with the girl on fire song.''Ceaser says and everyone screams yes and says 'Katniss'and 'Rue'They come out smiling and get there trophey.

Katniss POV

''Now in first place is... oh my gosh winning now three years in a row is Katniss and Rue with the girl on fire song!''Ceaser says and I think me and Rue WON 3 YEARS IN A ROW!

We come out with 1,000,000 watt winning smile while everyone screams our bow and take our trophey.

''Thanks for coming to our 74th annual talent show!''Ceaser says and the curtain and Rue go to see the get hugs and I kiss Peeta.A very quick kiss.

''YOU WON!''He says and spins me around.I laugh.

''I know.''I say and he gives me Red roses.I smile.

''PARTY AT KATNISS DORM!''Finn shouts and I carries me upstairs.I turn on the radio and we dance but I change since I hate rest of the night we take shots and achohol before I pass out.


	20. Chapter 20-the double break up

**Wassup tributes of D12! Anywho tthere some Drama!Anywho I just started the book 'Skinned'and its really good so on to the fanfiction.**

**Disclamier-Dont own the Hunger games if I did I would have better spelling and grammar.**

**Katniss POV**

Its monday and me and Finnick are practicing for our act for the audition.

We picked a scene from Jasmine and James.**(A/N THIS IS NOT A REAL PLAY OR MOVIE!).**Akissing scene to be correct.

We go to the Auditoruim at lunch and get the script out.

''OK. So from the top?''Finnick says.

''Yup I say and we begin.

(Bold-finnick Italics-katniss)

_''Thanks for that amazing date tonight.I loved it.''_

**''No problem.I liked the date alot too.''**

I looked at him and decide to ask him the question.

_''How come you went on a date with just some outcast''_

**''Your diffrent.I like special not some outcast and I always loved you.''**

We look into eachothers eyes filled with Lust and we kiss.

**Peeta's POV**

''You guys seen Katniss or Finn.''I lunch and they havent come and Annie are getting worried.

''They'rein the audtitoruim doing something.''Clove says.

''Wanna suprise them?"I whisper to Annie.

''Sure.''She run to the auditoruim and open the doors when I see something that puts me in shock.

Katniss and Finnick are kissing.

**Katniss POV**

Me and Finnick break apart and I blush to look down as we end the scene.I stop blushing and smile.

''Your an amazing kisser you know.''He says and I blush hear an a-hem and I see Peeta and Annie with mad looks on their faces.

OH CRAP.

''Whats going on.''Peeta asks. 'I cant tell them.I promised everyone.'

''Why were you guys kissing.''Annie asks but we can't tell look at each other then at them then at us again and this keeps going on for a few moments until Peeta speaks again.

''Katniss can I talk to you in private.''Peeta say.I nod and we go backstage.

''Why were you kissing Finnick?''He asks.

''I cant say.''I mumble and look down.

''Did you like the kiss?"He asks.

''Peeta,I di-''I begin but her cuts me off.

''I guess you did.I guess I cant trust you.''He says and I have tears running down my face.

''Katniss were through.''He says.I freeze.

Those three three words just break me and the next thing I know Im running and crying all the way to my only 12:30.

I cry my eyes out and break everything thats mine.I look at the 2 stuff animals Peeta gave me and the promise ring.I throw the promise ring in the stove fire and watch it burn. I cry when I turn of the stove and see its 2:30.I run down to the music room since school is over and I begin to sing.

You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet

you shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

fire away, fire away

ricochet, you take your aim

fire away, fire away

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town and haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

fire away, fire away

ricochet, you take your aim

fire away, fire away

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

Stone hard, machine gun

Fired at the ones who run

Stone hard, as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I finish and I see miss hugs me and I cry.I tell what happened and about the audition.

''Well Why wouldnt you tell peeta.''She asks.

''we promised that we wouldnt tell any one.''I mumble.

''Ok sweety why dont you go back to your dorm.''She says and I group wont be back till 6 and its 5 right now.I text clove,prim,rue,and Finnick to come ot my dorm and they do.I tell the girls what happen and they cry with me.

''They're a train to New york at you wanna take it.''Finnick knows I want to many memories.

''Sure.''I say and I write a letter about the truth and that we left.

''The group isnt coming till 1 am anyway so lets get packing.''Prim says and the leave my dorm to pack.I begin to pack everything and I then see the burnt promise ring.I grab and I write a seprate letter to Peeta.

Im packed and I have my two stuffed animals and bag.I go to Finnicks room and put the letter in Peetas and Finnick go to prims room and get prim the clove and get the transfer stuff ready.I go to the fashion room to say goodbye to Cinna.

''Cinna..''I say and I see him and It looks like he's packing too.

''Katniss I heard what happen and that your going to New am I.''He says and im smilng for the 1st time since what happen.I say goodbye to my favorite teachers and see its already 11:30 go to the train station and get our train arrives and I take one last glance at I grew up.

** Peeta's pov**

Its 1 am in the morning and Im at my dorm when I see finns stuff Is gone and I see a letter with my name on it on my bed.I open it and read it.

_Dear Peeta,_

_You are probably still mad at me off what happen and I decide to tell the truth is that Me and Finnick were because we got an audition to be in New yorks peforming arts could I say and Finnick choosed a Kissing scene but I guess you thought it was more then sooooo sorry peeta i wish i could take this back but I made a promise that we couldnt tell anyone.I hope you find someone else better._

_from,Katniss._

I am crying and I rush over to katniss room were the girls are crying but theres no Katniss.

''Where's Kat?"I ask.

Dawn looks at me and anserws.

''She left.''

HAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! WOAH! -fandom crys-Dont worry this is the the 2nd to last chapter so next chapter is the last chapter of this story -fans cry even more-dont worry there's a sequel!

-fans cheer-Now this was a pretty short story since it has 20 chapters or 21 I forgot but I thought even with all the grammar mistakes and spelling I did a pretty good job. -smirks-Now my next story will begin this I NEED A BETA!I REALLY DO PLEASE SOMEONE VOLENTEER AS TRIBUTE-I mean beta... Also I will update the story and do grammar mistakes so it will soon make again I did a pretty good job.I love my followers and favorites to this story!Next chapter is final!Goodbye everyone -curtain falls and fandom claps-


	21. Chapter 21-Goodbye

**Final chapter before sequel. -fandom crys-I know I know im a pretty good author now those who have read I need your love I will have to take a break from it for a while because I need to write this story and I have check how many views and visitors this story has and check it out '1,801 Views and 417 Visitors'.For me as a new writer thats alot!My total is 2,218 views and on to this Fanfiction story last time on the spotlight. -Cries-**

**Katniss POV**

_(One month later)_

Its been one month when it was the month since we ended one month since its over.

One month since I've been broken.

Im in the train to Panem with Finnick and what and Finn have been broken.I was going to try to tell Peeta Im sorry that I need him.I kept the stuff animals but burnt the promise ring.

I wished I never burned it.

We go out the train station and I see my old school.I also came here to get some stuff that I will need for New york since we all got accepted.I still remeber the audition.

_Flashback_

_''Next is Katniss Rose Everdeen and Finnick James Odair.''Says director Jones who holds the come up stage and say our intro._

_''Hi im Finnick and thats doing a scene from Jasmine and James __**(A/N this is a fake scene)**__Finn says and we begin_

_(Finnick-Bold katniss-Italics)_

_''Thanks for the date.I really loved it''_

_**''No problem.I liked it too.''**_

_I looked at him and decide to ask him the question._

_''Why did you take me on the just some outcast while your,well popular.''I look at the ground and he sighs._

_**''Your diffrent.I like special not some outcast and I always loved you.''**_

_We look at each other with lus_t _and we kiss._

_End of flashback_

I sigh and I go to the priniple Office to see Priniple assitant, Coin is there talking to Him.I knock and he looks at us.

''Yes how can I help you.''

''Were here to get the papers for Katniss Everdeen,Primrose Everdeen,Clove Furhman,Rue Stenberg and Finnick Odair.'' I say and I see take the files out.

''Thank you also can you do the thing I called you to do Princible Snow?''I say.

Yes you will go to the auditoruim and Finnick will go to the cafeteria.I'll do it right now.''He leave and Prim comes with me to the auditoruim.

**Peeta's POV**

I finish my Math quiz and give it to Haymitch who is asleep when the Principle gives and annocment.

''Will Peeta Mellark go to the auditoruim and Annie Cresta go to the cafeteria you.''

I stand up from my desk and go to the Im there Im shocked to see who's there.

Its Katniss.

She looks diffrent from the last time I saw her,She has bags in her eyes,her eyes red and puffy her eyes looking tired and she is skinner too.

She see's me and gives me a crooked eyes revealed to see me.I see Prim locking the doors and she has the goes to the Dj booth were there's a mac laptop.I see Katniss go up stage and see her outfit.

She has black flats and a black has Black eye shadow and her hair in a high also had Black also had foundation but I could still see her bags.

Its like somebody she loved died.

She gets the microphone and begins to sing.

I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it right

I feel so high

I come alive

I need to be free with you tonight

I need your love

[Beat break]

I need your love

I take a deep breath every time I pass your door

I know you're there but I can't see you anymore

And that's the reason you're in the dark

I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart

And I feel so helpless here

Watch my eyes are filled with fear

Tell me do you feel the same

Hold me in your arms again

I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it right

I feel so high

I come alive

I need to be free with you tonight

I need your love

[Beat break]

I need your love

Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?

I walk in circles but I'll never figure out

What I mean to you, do I belong

I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong

And I feel so helpless here

Watch my eyes are filled with fear

Tell me do you feel the same

Hold me in your arms again

I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it right

I feel so high

I come alive

I need to be free with you tonight

I need your love

[Beat break]

I need your love

All the years

All the times

You were never been to blame

And now my eyes are open

And now my heart is closing

And all the tears

All the lies

All the waste

I've been trying to make it change

And now my eyes are open

I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it right

I feel so high

I come alive

I need to be free

(Beat break)

When she does she asks a question.

''Peeta,will you forgive me and will be how we used to be.''

I look at her and she has worry in her eyes if im going to say yes or no.

'Shd betrayted you'I think 'but she told you what happened'My mind says then I remember the burnt promise ring.

''Why did you burned the promise ring.''I ask and she looks scared to anserw.I decide to ask her again.

''Why did you burnt the promise ring.'' she opens her mouth to speak.

''I was mad,sad,and an idoit that day.I did'nt know what to do.I thought I wasn't going to need it since you hate me.I feel guilty for doi-''She starts but I cut her in.

''Thats what I thought''I say and I leave the audtoruim but the last thing I see is Katniss break down and cry.

**Katniss POV**

I cry my eyes out in the still 3rd period so no one's in the hallway.I see Finnick at the main entrance crying.I hug him and we look at Capitol Academy High one last its white with mahgony I wish I did my birthday here but I just left to New york go to the train station and I look at Panem one last time as I leave for good.

One month since I broke the promise.

**Its the end of the first story but like I said there is a sequel!I will tell you the summary now.**

**After a whole spring of Drama and Now victors decide to go on a Peeta and Annie as a new couple,they think it will be the best summer vacation when they see some old friends and new people,Its just a dramatic,romance,friendship summer.**

**Not my best summary but It does tell the story!I will miss this story and I will update this so it won't look like a 6th grader wrote it but a 7th grader did! GOODBYE EVERYBODY!-Curtain drops and fandom crys-**


End file.
